


【Stucky】Stucky Couple

by JingGHachisu



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NC20（←才怪）、老冰棍日常向、妇联众乱入、没羞没臊傻白甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember I

**Author's Note:**

> 其他可能涉及CP（按需求出场，可能不出场）：JarvisXTony、ThorXLoki、NatashaXClint、CoulsonXMay、HillXPepper、HarryXPeter……对不起博士我又把你落下了QwQ跟Hulk水仙你要吗？
> 
> 申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的

“我听见门背后有哭声。”

“Bucky，这里快塌了！”

“我能照顾好自己。”

“我马上赶过来，在那等着我！”

“啧。”

“Bucky！！！”

咣当！门被卸掉的声音——“我找到一个小男孩……过来，到我这来……”

“你那什么情况？”脚步声，喘气声。

“这层楼板塌了，那孩子在对面，我不能过去，以我的体重，会塌的……嘿，小子，是个男人就给我鼓起勇气走过来！”

“我马上就到了，Bucky！”

“做得好，别往下看，对，过来，我带你出去……”

远处持续地传来沉闷的爆炸声，“Bucky，你那情况怎么样？该死的，这边的楼梯塌了，我换一条路。”

“一切正常，你先撤离吧，我带着这孩子到集合地点来找你……做得好小子！”一阵衣物摩擦的声音，还有透着稚气的啜泣声，“我接到这个孩子了，Ste……Oh，shit！”

“Bucky！Bucky！！”耳机里传来一阵巨大的噪音，突然，一切都静默了，只剩下无限信号微弱的杂音。

脚下传来的震动迫使Steve从窗口探出头去，基地另一侧的地面整个儿陷了下去，扬起一大片灰尘。

“发生什么事了，Cap？冬兵的信号消失了！”公共频道里，铁人的声音里透着急切。“我马上就出发来支援你们！距离你们的最近的神盾医疗组会在2个小时之后到达。”

“……”

“Cap，你还好吗？Cap，Cap？！”扬声器里传来一声巨响伴随着振金盾牌震动的嗡嗡声，铁人忍不住想要捂住耳朵，但是他在铠甲里做不到。“告诉我你没有又从楼上跳下去了……”但是美国队长隐忍的抽气声让答案听起来并不是那么如意。

 

“还是没有冬兵的信号吗？”

“抱歉，Sir。”

美国队长的私人频道指示灯亮了，铁人深呼吸了一口气，接通了他们的对话，“我在路上了，Cap。”

“我还是没找到他。”

铁人觉得心里咯噔一下，他不太擅长安慰别人。

“我觉得我没法再失去Bucky一次了……”美国队长自顾自地喃喃说道，他的语气显得缓慢而又痛苦，“我找不到他……”

“Cap，你……”

“哦，Steve，你这是在向我表白吗？”

……

“你什么时候掌握了这项技能？我相信现在没有姑娘能够拒绝你啦！”

“……Bucky？”

“不是我是谁啊？说起来，我不记得我们约好在哪碰头了？我好像不太熟悉这里……这是哪里的集中营？我怀里还有个孩子。”

“站在原地别动，你身上有信号弹，发出来让我知道你的位置。”Steve斩钉截铁地说道。

“这是个好主意，你等等。”

铁人关掉语音会话，“J，你有没有觉得哪里不对劲？”

“声波检测显示那是Barnes先生本人。”

“我们还有多久能到？”

“32分钟，Sir。”

 

“感谢上帝，你没事！”美国队长一路狂奔到信号弹的正下方，冬兵抱着一个昏迷的孩子站在原地玩自己的脚尖。

“天啊，Steve，你现在见人就亲？”冬兵瞪着眼睛享受了美国队长情难自禁的拥抱和亲吻，他怀里的孩子让他没法做出相应的躲闪。“我想血清除了给了你那些肌肉，还给了你4倍多的热情？”

就算Steve再怎么沉浸在失而复得的情绪中，他也开始觉得不对劲了，冬兵从没跟他说过这么长的一段话，除非必要。“你还记得你的代号吗，Buck？”

“代号？”冬兵眨了眨眼睛，“咆哮突击队狙击手……？……美国队长小跟班？……专属跟班？……布鲁克林小伙伴？……我们起过代号？我比较喜欢Steve&James这种类型的……发生什么事了，Steve？”

 

“他想起来了？这是好事啊。”Tony就穿了一件黑色的汗衫，反应堆蓝色的荧光从单层布料里隐隐透射出来。Banner博士还在替冬兵做进一步的脑部扫描，其余的复仇者都围坐在客厅的沙发上召开例行的战后会议。

此前，复仇者们无论寻找什么样的办法都不能让冬兵重新回想起他在成为冬日战士之前的事。Banner解释说，可能是Hydra的洗脑太过于频繁和彻底，这是无法回避的后遗症。虽然这一点并没有成为最终美国队长和冬日战士变成了一对的障碍，一年之前他俩在Stark的怂恿之下穿着便装去市政机构领了结婚证，Steve Rogers和James Buchanan Barnes的名字被印在了同一张纸上。他们没有大张旗鼓地宣传这件事，除了复仇者内部和神盾局的相关人士。

但是这些在Steve的眼里都不重要，他和Bucky拥有彼此，这就够了。

“不，你不明白，”Steve的脸上露出不知所措的表情，这很难得，“他只能想起1944年以前的事情！”

“他记不起被Zola带走的经历，某种程度上来说也是一件好事啊！”站在一旁的Clint依然有些不解。

“我想，Steve想表达的是，James现在只是把他当成一个好朋友吧？”Natasha一语道破。“丈夫，还是童年挚友？这是个很难的问题。”

Steve把脸埋进手心里，发出一声呜咽。

“这有什么难的？你直接告诉他不就好了？”Clint摊开手。

“Oh，亲爱的Clint小甜心，其实你是我的小心肝，只不过你忘记了，快来让我亲一口~”Tony捏尖了嗓子嘟着嘴向Clint凑过去。

“干！铁罐你恶心死了，别靠过来！”Clint发出一声哀嚎努力想把Tony的脸推到另一边去。“对不起，我是直的！”

“我猜，Steve一定想说，James一开始也是直的。”Natasha不动声色地把Tony拨到一边，然后坐在了他和Clint的中间。

Steve直接把脸埋进了沙发的抱枕里。

 

“所以，我们两个睡一个房间？”Bucky站在门口，好奇地问道，“隔了这么多年？”

“对，如果你觉得不太好，我去找Tony再找一间客房。”Steve有些不安地答道。

“哦，不，我的意思是，这太棒了！”Bucky张开双手，“你还记得当年我到你家来，结果沙发上挤不下，只好在地上扑上纸板睡吗？”他跑上去直接把自己摔在席梦思上，“这比纸板好太多了！”

Steve都快忘记了，原本的Bucky阳光而又乐观，大部分时候温和而又善解人意，所以他身边的姑娘从来没有少过，不过，谁会不喜欢Bucky呢？大概除了那些布鲁克林街上被他揍过的小混混吧。

Steve微笑着走上前，把被子从Bucky的身子下面抽出来，“快去洗澡吧，先把这身衣服换了。”他趁Bucky没注意，把他们的结婚照按倒，收进了床头柜里。

“你一点都没变，Steve。”Bucky闭着眼睛深深地在柔软的被子里吸了一口气，“催我的语气，一点都没变！”他终于睁开眼睛，无辜地看了Steve一眼，不情不愿地爬了起来。

 

“我睡不着，Steeeeeve！”Bucky嚷着翻过身来。

Steve显然也没睡着，他偏过头看向身边的挚友，也许现在用“丈夫”来叙述不太妥当，“怎么了？”黑暗中，Bucky的眼睛显得亮晶晶的，这对Steve来说有点难，他得用4倍控制力压抑自己4倍的冲动别把Bucky按住狠狠地吻个遍，他今天差点又失去了他。

“今天的那个男孩，”Bucky看着天花板，“很像我弟弟。”

Steve愣住了，他只是沉闷地“嗯”了一声，“我记得，Sebby*，长得跟你挺像的。”

“对，Sebby。”Bucky重复了一句，“感觉我离开他们并没有多久。”

“你如果想见他们，可以明天找Tony查一下他们的地址。”

“不用了，如果他们看见还跟70多年前一样年轻的我，怎么解释？”

“像是……‘美国队长教了我怎么长生不老’之类的？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我还不如告诉他们实话呢，‘抱歉，我做了70年的冷冻肉’。”

“Bruce跟你说的？”

“他简单说了一下为什么我的胳膊这么出众。”

“他还说了什么？”

“现在是21世纪，你得重新学一下怎么用电脑。”

“这句更像是Tony说的。”

“哦，那他也许说的是，‘别进厨房，James’。”

“这句比较像Clint说的。”

“嘿！”

“这真好。”

“什么？”

“战争结束了，我们打赢了，你还活着，我也活着，我们还和以前一样。无论哪一样，都很棒。”

“那我没想起来的这70多年，有什么重要的事情吗？”

“没。”

“听起来我没损失什么。”

“是的，对了，欢迎来到复仇者联盟。”

“今晚Tasha跟我说过了。”

“别惦记着Nat，Clint会找你算账的。”

“Steve，你真扫兴！”

“……”

“话说回来，我们俩还真是，只能互相陪伴到时间尽头了吗？”

“想甩掉我，你太迟了，中士。”

“别闹了，你还是根豆芽菜的时候我就只跟在你屁股后面跑了。你才是，Steve，想甩开我，根本不可能。”

“我从没这么想过。”

“太好了，我也是……我困了，Steve。”

“那就睡吧。”

“晚安。我爱你，Steve。”

“晚安。我也爱你。”

不一会儿，Bucky均匀舒缓的呼吸声从耳边传来，Steve睁大了眼睛看着天花板，努力不让眼睛里有足够多的水汽凝结在一起。

 

“那孩子呢！”Steve被Bucky摇醒了。

“什么孩子？”Steve揉揉眼睛，努力让自己清醒过来，昨晚睡得太晚了，他还有些困，“昨天那个？神盾把他带走了。”

“他没事？”

“没事，受了惊吓。你把他保护地很好，Bucky。”Steve终于看清了挚友的脸，“你忘了？”他的脑海中闪过不好的念头，Bucky的记忆线可能又混乱了。“我去找Bruce再替你检查一下！”他爬起来随手捞起一件外套就披在身上。

“不用。”Bucky伸手拦住了他，“可能是我撞了一下头，我没失忆。”他用不满的眼神看着Steve。“我记得，我是James Buchanan Barnes，代号冬日战士，你会陪我到时间的尽头。”

Steve有些接受不过来了，他昨晚刚刚做好守着一张结婚证明过单身生活的准备，这才过了一晚上……“所以……早安吻？”

“你想被揍吗，Steve？”Steve被迎面飞来的枕头砸了个正着。“你为什么把照片收起来了！”

“我担心它待会从床头掉下来会摔碎，所以收起来了。”Steve笑了起来，他转身把Bucky搂在怀里，然后吻上了那张无论喋喋不休还是寡言少语都令他沉迷的嘴唇。

 

**\- EP 01 END -**

 

*我随手编的，毫无依据。


	2. REMEMBER II

Steve睡得迷迷糊糊，感到有人轻手轻脚地走进房间又关上了门，从衣柜里翻出换洗衣服，然后走进了卫生间，然后他在哗啦啦的水声中间又睡了过去。床的另一侧由于重物稍稍沉下去的时候，Steve又醒了，他知道那是他的丈夫，执行完任务，刚刚回来。

“Buck……”他含含糊糊地叫了一声。

“嗯，吵醒你了？”Bucky掀起被角把腿塞进去。

“It’s OK.”Steve闭着眼睛翻了个身，胳膊正好搭在Bucky的大腿上。哦，他的丈夫就穿了一条四角裤，由于刚洗完澡，皮肤表面还有些凉凉的，摸起来十分舒服。

“继续睡吧，伙计。”Bucky整个人都钻进了被子里，现在Steve的胳膊搁在了他的胸口上。

Steve摸索着蹭上去，他的手熟练地往下移了些，搂住Bucky的腰，伸头去找丈夫的嘴唇——

“Oh my god,Steve！！！”Bucky叫着跳了起来。

“什么？？？”Steve被吓了一跳，他终于睁开了眼睛疑惑地看着站在双人床另一边的丈夫。

Bucky的脸红成了一片，潮红色一直顺着他的脖子一直蔓延到胸口上，他鼓着双腮瞪着Steve，“我不是Peggy！Steve！你睡糊涂啦！”

=口=

 

“怎么回事，Cap？”半夜出来觅食的Clint差点一屁股坐在了抱着毯子缩在沙发里的Steve身上，“冬兵家暴你啦？”

Steve顶着黑眼圈闷声不响地坐了起来。

“哎，放心啦，Tasha有时候也会让我滚出去，但是她也就是说说罢了，回去道个歉就好了！”他拍拍Steve的肩膀，语重心长地说。

“哎……”Steve只是长叹了一口气，他在思考该怎么跟Clint说他想跟自己丈夫亲热结果因为差点按倒了挚友而太过于羞愧根本不敢在卧室多停留一刻的这种心情。

Clint以为Steve有什么难言之隐不愿意说，他十分注重队友的隐私，所以弓箭手只是握住Steve的手，说，“无论发生什么问题你们都可以解决的，相信我。”然后他就回去睡觉了。

Steve完全睡不着，被Clint又弄醒后他干脆抱着毯子让自己陷在沙发里——Barnes中士又回来了，他该怎么办？

 

虽然一夜未眠，但是Steve依然决定出门晨跑，这有助于他纾解心中的郁闷之气。

平时他都与Bucky同行——顺便说一句，Sam再也不愿意跟他们两个一起跑步了——但是今天呢？Steve想到昨晚Bucky一脸难以置信的表情，好像自己就是个衣冠禽兽想要对多年的好友做些什么完全不道德的事情。

国旗作证，他当时只想给丈夫一个晚安吻！一般对于夫夫中其中一方夜深才归的情况，他们都是在清晨醒来后才亲热的。

该死……Steve捂住了脸。

“你昨晚去哪了？”Bucky的声音从门口传来，他已经换好了晨跑的运动衫和短裤，脖子上搭着一条毛巾，毛巾的一角有一颗红色的星星，说明那是冬兵专用。

“我去客房睡了。”Steve没敢说他在沙发上窝了一夜。

“我做错了什么吗？”Bucky皱起了眉头。

“呃，没有，是我不好……”

“你出轨了？”

“什……什么？！没有！没有！”

“你要跟我离婚？”

“怎么……？”Steve愣住了，“Bucky？”

“干嘛？！”Bucky有点不耐烦地把毛巾从脖子上拽下来，又甩在肩膀上。

Steve确定了，这是冬兵，不是Barnes中士……等等，那昨晚是什么情况？

 

今天轮到Steve执勤，他回到大厦的时候已经过了午夜十二点。

“欢迎回来，Captain。”无论什么时候都会对他表达欢迎的是Stark的AI管家，Jarvis，英式口音，礼貌谦逊，善解人意。

“Bucky睡了吗？”Steve一边向电梯走去，一边将制服的领口拉开了，这样他会舒服些。

“Barnes先生在房间里，但是还没睡。”Jarvis答道。

“他……有什么不正常吗？”

“体征扫描数据，一切正常，Captain。”

Steve还是没法放下心来，如果Bucky还是不对劲的话，他就必须得联系Bruce了。

“嘿，Steve！”Bucky盘腿坐在床上正在玩平板电脑。

“嘿，Buck……”Steve小心翼翼地答道。

“我觉得你禁欲太久了，需要找个姑娘。”Bucky把平板电脑翻转过来展示给Steve看，“我猜你大概喜欢棕发高个儿的姑娘，对不起我参考了Peggy。”他把自己挑了一晚上的图片拍成一列，“看，我给你注册了这个交友网站，感觉挺不错的，你可以来亲自进行进一步的挑选。”

Steve全身僵硬地瞪着坐在他跟他丈夫床上的那个棕发高个儿的人。“我不需要一个姑娘。”他说，“我已经结婚了。”

“结婚了？”Bucky丢掉了平板电脑，露出责备的表情，“Steve，作为最好的朋友你居然没有邀请我参加你们的婚礼！”

“我……”Steve该怎么解释自己婚礼的另一个主角就是他。

“不过你怎么不跟你老婆住在一起？”Bucky抱着双臂皱起了眉头，接着他露出恍然大悟的表情，“难道……”

Steve转身打开门落荒而逃。

但是第二天早上他又收获了一个怒气值满点的丈夫。

 

连续三天下来，Steve觉得自己要崩溃了。

他决定要跟Bucky好好谈一谈，无论那是Barnes中士还是冬兵。

“Buck，我想我们该谈谈。”逃避永远不是Steve的解决方式。

“嗯？”Barnes中士正在擦一把枪，微长的头发从他的耳边垂下来，这一幕显得十分美好，如果不是太过于糟糕的心情，Steve会坐在一边把它画下来。

“我结婚了。”

“怎么，你愿意跟我说说你的故事了？”Bucky抬起眼皮，专注地看着Steve。

“我跟我的伴侣住在一起，我们感情很好。”

“那你怎么还……”Bucky说了一半，他终于反应了过来，“你是说，70年后我们……你跟我……？”他张大着嘴巴指指自己又指指Steve。

“对。”Steve点点头。“我爱你，Buck。你也爱我，70年后的你。”他补充说。

“70年前我也爱你。”Bucky嘟囔着说，“我没想到我们这么迅速。”

“我知道你现在没法接受这个。”Steve试图解释。“我得把东西搬出去，不过我就住在隔壁。”

“所以你不爱70年前的我？”Bucky撇着嘴，眼睛里泛着水光。

“哦，不！还在布鲁克林的时候我就爱上你了！”Steve大声说，“但是你那时候身边总是不缺女伴！”

“你很难过？”

“那是当然！”

“哦？我原来有这么混账？”

“什么？！”

 

=========三天前，超级英雄无聊的巡逻中==========

 

“想知道Steve爱的是你还是Barnes吗？”

“不想。”

“其实方法很简单，你只要每当晚上的时候假装你是Barnes就行了。”

“馊主意，Stark。”

“我赌1000块Steve不会碰他的老朋友。”

“就算是70年前那也是我！”

“1万块。”

“我对自己有信心！”

“色诱算犯规，冬兵。”

“你等着。”

 

=================================

 

“我去找Stark算账！”Steve抄起墙边的盾牌。

“哦，是吗？”Bucky脱掉了T恤丢在一边，“我准备睡了。”

“现在才下午3点。”Steve皱着眉头，但是他的视线没法从Bucky身上挪开，他已经憋了三天了。

“哦，是吗？我以为我暗示的已经很明显了。”

盾牌无辜地滚到了角落，倒在地上。

“你不该这么做。”Steve终于放开Bucky的嘴，说。

“原来你还有精力说话。”Bucky拉住他的领子把他拽到面前，“我们中间有人穿得太多了。”

 

-EP02 END-


	3. JEALOUS I

如果要评选复仇者大厦训练室使用频率最高的人，那一定是Steve Rogers——光是被他打坏的沙袋就可以塞满一个房间。

Steve又揍完一个沙袋的时候，注意到了门边站着的人。

“你回来了。”他这句话更像是陈述句，Steve把漏沙的袋子扛到一边，又换了一个新的挂了上去。

“嗯。”Bucky应了一声，还是靠在门框上一动都没动。

“你跟一位女性出去……吃饭。”Steve忍了一下，没把“约会”两个字说出口。

“嗯。”

“看了电影。”

“还不错，不至于太闷。”

“而且你没有戴你的戒指。”

“我挂在脖子上的，我以为你知道。”

Steve当然知道，Bucky在外出不方便的时候会把他们的结婚戒指从左手无名指上拿下来跟狗牌挂在一起。但是现在Bucky的这个习惯却成为了他烦闷的原因之一。“是的，我知道。”

“我在执行任务，Steve。”Bucky皱起了眉头，他看出Steve在为什么事情猛揍那几个无辜的沙袋。

“我知道，那是任务。”Steve终于放弃了虐待沙袋，他微微喘着气向后退了几步，靠在拳击台的侧面斜坡上。无论如何，在公共媒体上看见自己的丈夫与别的女性被拍在一张照片里并冠以“名模Melissa  Lake被爆与神秘男子交往”这样的标题，Steve没法让自己高兴起来。“这个任务还得持续多久？”

“直到找到Melissa背后真正的靠山为止。”Bucky平静地说，这时候他口袋里的手机震了起来。

Steve停下手中拆绑带的动作，抬眼去看Bucky。

Bucky盯着手机屏幕，用右手飞快地在屏幕上敲打。他紧紧抿着嘴，嘴角微微向下撇，这使得他看起来有些像是嘟着嘴一样，而这个表情往往意味着他并不高兴。

“你有事？”Bucky刚抬起头来，就被悄无声息靠近的Steve搂住了腰。

“Melissa约我今天晚上去一个朋友的生日Party。”Bucky习惯性地向后靠去，用头蹭了蹭Steve的脖颈和侧脸。

“所以你必须去？”Steve轻轻咬了咬Bucky的耳廓，收获了意料之中的颤抖。

“是的。”Steve呼出的热气规律地从自己的耳背抚扫过去，Bucky感到自己身上升起了一阵愉悦的酥麻感，“Steve，这里是训练室。”他提醒说，“随时会有人过来。”

“哦，但是今天训练室需要清洁，暂不开放。”Steve用一只手将Bucky压在胸口上，另一只手熟练地在门口的操作板上输了几个数字。

“大门即将关闭，请不要站在门口，谢谢合作。”机械的电子音从操作板上传来，同时还伴随着“滴滴”的警报声。

Steve稍稍用力便将Bucky从门口拖了进来，顺势将他按在墙上，“你叫Melissa叫得太亲切了。”

Bucky稍稍低下头，用鼻尖去蹭Steve的颈窝，“你吃醋了。”

“是的，但是我知道这个任务很重要，我不能阻止你。”Steve的呼吸有些粗重，他想要寻找什么，但是Bucky将它们藏了起来，他只好继续攻击Bucky的耳朵——那里已经完全红了。

“但是你依然吃醋了。”Steve以为Bucky会吃吃笑起来，就像他70年前听说自己有了个喜欢的人那样，但是Bucky没有，他只是用没有什么情绪起伏的语调陈述了一个事实。

“是的。”Steve知道Bucky不会再回到70年前向日葵一样的James，但是他并不在意，现在被融化的冬兵一样是他最心爱的人，“我为你吃醋，Buck。”他对着Bucky的右耳低声说。

Bucky因为Steve低沉的声音而浑身发热，更过分的是那条入侵他耳窝的舌头，潮湿灵活的肉块带着热气和敲击着耳膜黏腻的声音都让他难以控制地浑身发抖。他终于抬起头来，寻找Steve的嘴唇，想要制止对方这种挑逗的行为。

Steve为自己的计谋得逞而高兴，他侧过头吮吸Bucky的嘴唇，然后又放开，但是他没有加深这个吻的意思。“我还什么都没做呢，Buck。”紧紧贴在一起，Steve感觉到了Bucky紧身牛仔裤里涨鼓起来的部分。

“你还不明白吗？”Bucky一边低语一边吻着Steve突出的喉结，顺着向下，是他还有些汗津津的锁骨，“因为你。”

Steve低吼了一声，将Bucky从墙上拽起来，两人一边激烈地争夺对方的嘴唇，一边将上衣从对方身上扒下来扔在地上。

“你不知道自己在做什么，Buck。”Bucky反应过来的时候，已经被Steve带到了重锤滑轮拉力器的座椅上。“抓着。”他将Bucky的手带到位于头顶的握柄上，用自己手上没拆完的拳击绑带将Bucky的手拴在上面。

由于高举双手的姿势，让Bucky的前胸完全裸露了出来，Steve从他的手腕开始，顺着手臂鼓起的肌肉曲线一路往下。

Bucky的胸口十分敏感，平时仅仅是粗糙衣服的摩擦就能让他胸前的两点硬起来，Steve当然不会放过这个机会，他先轻吻了几下Bucky右边的乳头，接着加重吮吸了起来，偶尔他会用牙齿轻轻地咬着它，用舌头绕着它打圈，推着那个硬挺的小圆点向各个方向歪倒。Bucky不由自主地挺着胸，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟，他不耐地坐在不大的坐垫上，夹着双腿互相摩擦着。

Steve分开了它们，让自己跪在Bucky的两腿之间，他的吻开始流连在Bucky的腹肌上，但是却仅仅止于此。

“该死的，Steve！”Bucky忍不住了，他瞪着眼眶有些发红的眼睛，不自觉地舔着下唇。

Steve这才将手放在Bucky的大腿上，熟练地按压着内侧敏感的部分，然后他将Bucky的紧身牛仔裤脱了下来，对方几乎是迫不及待地抬起臀部，让Steve动作地更方便些。

Steve隔着Bucky的内裤浅吻着包裹着的那个充血的器官，他抬眼看了看Bucky的脸，冬兵的眼睛里充满了水汽，他自己也注意到了内裤上逐渐润湿的一块地方。接着，Steve就贴了上去，他用舌头勾勒出Bucky的形状，他能感觉到潮湿棉布下Bucky跳动不安的血管，那家伙又硬了一些，更长了。

这种缓慢的进展让Bucky几欲发狂，但是Steve却并不着急，他重新站了起来，亲吻Bucky的额头、脸颊、颤动的睫毛、嘴角，最后慢慢地用舌尖刮过对方被自己舔得更为红润的嘴唇，他这样更像是在细细地品尝冬兵。

拉力器滑轮另一端由于被拉起又放下而发出沉闷敲击声的金属块表达了Bucky的不满。

“等不及了？”Steve终于将自己已经完全勃起的阴茎释放出来，他自己也硬得发疼，那个翘起的家伙弹在他的小腹上，Bucky几乎听见了一声肉与肉之间的轻响，因为前液的关系而显得十分色情。

Steve注意到了Bucky的视线，还有他更加频繁舔舐嘴唇的行为，“张开你的嘴，Soldier。”Bucky的嘴微微张着，探出了一小节舌尖，正抬眼看着Steve，他保持着这个动作稍稍前倾，当他终于触碰到Steve的时候，听到了Steve一声压抑的叹息。接着他毫不犹豫地张开嘴将对方的龟头吞了进去，舌头慢慢扫过马眼，引来了Steve紧抓住他头发的手，Steve得努力控制自己才不会一下子就捅进Bucky的喉咙里去。

Bucky尝到了Steve有些微咸味道，他并不讨厌这个，相反这反而让他更兴奋了，没有办法抚慰的下半身让他难受地不断扭动着。他一点点吞下Steve兴致勃勃的那一部分，太长了，他没法全部吞进去，Steve这时候解开了缠绕着他的绑带，Bucky放下了因为瞬间充血而有些酥麻的手臂，他因而发出了一声被挡在胸腔里的呻吟。顾不上等待手臂回复正常，他终于可以安慰一下自己那正在弹动着没人照顾的阴茎，左手冰凉的触感让他不由浑身一颤，正好让Steve的前端顶在了他咽喉的深处。不受控制的吞咽行为带动柔软的肌肉正在挤压着Steve敏感的部分。

Steve低吼着将自己抽了出来，如果不是这样他可能就要忍不住直接射在了Bucky的嘴里，而他不想这么早就缴械。

Bucky眨着迷茫的双眼看着丈夫，他的嘴唇上沾着口水和前液的混合体，鲜红欲滴，他的双手还在不断地在自己的勃起上上下滑动。

Steve将他拉起来，重新吻了上去，他在Bucky激烈的回应里尝到了自己的腥味儿。两人互相推推搡搡最后倒在了瑜伽垫上。

Bucky趴在Steve的身上，而Steve正搓揉着Bucky的臀肉，他的手指有时候会插进内裤里，偶尔还会擦过臀缝，那种若有若无的感觉让Bucky后穴的括约肌忍不住地收缩起来。为了让自己更好受一些，他咬住了Steve的嘴唇，他们仿佛吻不够一样，直到无法呼吸才互相放开。

Bucky支起身子将Steve的裤子一起从腿上拽下来，他毫不犹豫地亲上了刚才没有投降的大家伙，用舌头从双囊的部分一路舔了上去，顺着暴起的经络来回磨蹭着。Steve喘息着将手指在Bucky棕色的发间收紧。Bucky终于再次将Steve的器官纳入嘴里，模仿着自己的肠道来回吞吐着它，几个回合后，他开始转而攻击Steve的阴囊，他张口几乎吸进一个，又放下它去舔舐另一个。

Steve终于忍不住弓起腰来，他将Bucky拖上来，亲吻着他，两手却褪下了Bucky的内裤，他更加用力地掰揉着对方的屁股，另一只手探入两人之间用适当的力道同时握住两根精神奕奕的性器互相碾磨。

Bucky叹息着撑住Steve的胸肌让自己坐起来，“我需要点辅助。”他喘着，然后用有些发软的双腿让自己站起来，跑去拿润滑剂。再次回来的时候，他让自己全身精光地出现在Steve面前。

“每天我都想感谢上帝，”Steve说，他揽过Bucky，然后将润滑剂挤在自己的手上，“让我可以跟你在一起。”他用诚挚的眼神看着Bucky，好像他们现在并不是在做一些少儿不宜的事情，Bucky几乎都要信以为真了，直到Steve的手指带着微凉的润滑剂挤进自己的后穴。

“嗯——”他发出一声长叹，努力放松自己。

Bucky适应地很快，因为与他在一起的是他心里最爱的人，任何催情剂的效果都抵不上一个人心里对另一个人的爱情。

Steve熟练地找到了冬兵身体里敏感的地方，他恶意地曲起手指摩擦着那里，Bucky发出一声高亢的尖叫，倒伏在Steve身上，他被Steve及时抓紧了根部，才没有射出来。“只是手指，Buck。”Steve咧着嘴角微微笑着，他抬起头吻了吻Bucky的脸颊，抬高了冬兵的臀部。Bucky闷闷地哼着，伸手帮着Steve扶正他的阴茎，慢慢地坐了下去。

感谢训练室的镜子，Bucky一抬头就看见了自己的后穴正在一寸寸地将Steve的大家伙吞进去，该死的，Steve还抬起来向里捅，哦，看他那绷紧的囊袋……Bucky满脸涨得通红，但是又没有办法移开视线。Steve也注意到了这一点，他故意又向上顶去，这一下让Bucky将他完完全全地吃了进去，两人同时发出了舒爽的叹息。

Bucky开始掌握了他们的节奏，他两手撑在Steve的双肩，跨坐在Steve的胯部，开始上下运动起来，他没注意到自己随着动作正在有节奏地发出断断续续的呻吟。

Steve的眼神始终停留在Bucky的脸上，他一只手扶着爱人的手臂，一只手轻抚着Bucky的脸颊，他用指尖轻轻将Bucky被压出眼角的泪水刮走。他爱这个男人，无论是70年前，还是70年后的今天，他知道一切都应以任务为重，他身为有4倍自控能力的超级士兵，但是他依然控制不住因为看见Bucky与其他任何人有过于亲密的联系而郁闷生气焦躁。想到这里他开始控制不住自己向上挺动起胯来。

他稍微调整了自己的角度，让龟头能够摩擦到最接近Bucky前列腺的那个地方，Bucky发出一声声哀叹，软了下来。但是他的阴茎却更加坚硬，在Steve的小腹上因为动作而不断地拍打，前液在两人之间拉起了一条细细的银线。

Steve用手按住Bucky的胯，开始完完全全地操控起这场性爱的节奏，他用又重又坚定的力道加速在Bucky的后穴里进进出出，每次都能够让Bucky因为前列腺的刺激而高声呻吟出来。

“Steve……Ste……Oh……”Bucky断断续续地呢喃道，有时候他还会冒出一两句俄语，有时候喊着快点，接着又拼命否认前一句话喊着我不要了，但是他最多的还是叫着Steve的名字。

Steve的速度变得更快了，Bucky能够感到他肠道里的那属于Steve的一部分又胀大了一些，他为即将到来的事情感到激动难耐。Steve将他的胯猛地按了下去，将Bucky牢牢地钉在自己的阴茎上，这样让他似乎又更挺近去了一些，粗大的龟头狠狠地擦过Bucky的敏感点，他一下子挺起了上半身射了出来，乳白色的液体喷溅在Steve和他自己的胸口上。紧接着。Steve也迎来了自己的高潮。

分不清是精液还是什么乱七八糟的体液，亦或是润滑剂，两人的胯间都是黏腻的一摊。

Bucky从Steve的身上滚下来，躺在一边，他能感觉到Steve的精液从自己的后穴里慢慢流了出来，这种感觉挺让人羞耻的。

“我爱你，Buck。”Steve侧过身子抱住Bucky，因为刚才的运动，Bucky的金属臂摸起来都不那么冰冷了。Steve吻了吻Bucky的额头，将他汗湿的头发从脸上拨开。

“我也爱你。”Bucky将手放在Steve的腰线上。

“所以你晚上还是得去那个生日会？”

“是的。”

“XX。”

Bucky发誓他一直都不知道美国队长会说脏话。

 

**\- EP 03 END -**


	4. JEALOUS II

这其实算一场私人性质的party，但是除了这场生日宴会的主角和收到邀请的宾客以外，依然有不少闪光灯从Melissa挽着男伴的手臂走下那辆大红色的凯迪拉克开始就追随着他们拍个不停。

没人知道这些狗仔的消息是从哪里来的，不过吸引大众的视线从来都是时尚界的所擅长的，几乎每个女性都希望能够在门口的摄像机镜头前多逗留一会儿。俱乐部的红地毯上嫣然成了T台秀。Melissa也不例外——而这正式神盾局所希望的。

Bucky穿着一身纯黑的西装，量身定做的正装衬托除了他的腰线和宽厚的肩膀，最重要的是，掩盖了他金属的左臂，而他此时将左手插在兜里，一副对谁都爱理不理的样子有右手臂弯拐着他的“女伴”，似乎对不断闪烁的镜头生了厌。

意外的是，媒体的一部分注意力被两人身后背着手的男人吸引了，干净利落的金色短发，墨镜遮住了他的应该很有魅力的双眼，肌肉发达的上半身使他的身材呈现了美好的倒三角形。他会是一个完美T台模特，而在场阅人无数的狗仔们却没有任何人知道这是谁。

“Melissa，听说你跟Abby关系紧张，而她没有收到这次Gina的请柬，请问这会激化你们之间的关系吗？”

“Melissa你已经完全走出上次恋情的阴影了吗？”

“有传言说您的新男友的背景与政界有关，请问这是真的吗？”

“Melissa你因为参与收购对岸党派而收到性命威胁的传言是真的吗？”人群中有一个人突然问道，这么一个格格不入的问题使得周围一下子安静了下来。

“抱歉，这是一场私人派对。”Bucky突然上前将Melissa与狗仔们隔了开来，使女伴完全笼罩在自己的保护范围之内，“希望你们不要太过分。”他冷冷地扭头看了记者们一眼，护着Melissa向club里走去。

在场的人无一不感到一阵杀气从Bucky的眼神中切中了自己的颈动脉，趁着所有人都愣神的短暂空挡，Melissa一行人很快便消失在了club的大门里。

“停住，Grant。” Melissa突然转身面对着那个紧随在她身后的金发男人，“别靠得太近，我不想因为你扰了兴致。”她用手指戳了戳被称为Grant的男人胸部，几乎是同时，她似乎为指尖那种意料之外的弹性触感赶到了一丝意外，“Wow——”她扬了扬眉毛，但是碍于身边的男伴她把后面的话又吞了回去，但是态度明显缓和了下来，“这里不会有危险的，挡住那些只会钻墙缝的狗仔更重要。”

Grant是Melissa新雇佣的保镖之一，今天本不需要有他跟随，但是Bucky在此前劝说她为了防止万一，无论如何还是带一个的好。

保镖先生似乎极为不甘心地退到了一个无人的角落，Melissa还在为她的决定感到一丝后悔，也许只带这个保镖来也不错，而Bucky却知道，Grant隐藏在墨镜后面的那双蔚蓝色的眼睛正牢牢地锁在自己身上。

那道火热的视线穿过层层人群，毫无掩饰地在Bucky身上来回扫视。Bucky用发蜡梳起的头发，因为尴尬的长度问题，他在脑后绑了一个小揪，露出了光滑的脖颈。再往下是Bucky微微突出的喉结，因为吞咽的动作而上下滑动着，Bucky趁着举起酒杯的空隙向角落看去，他没有错过保镖先生用舌头慢慢地舔过自己的上唇。Bucky突然感到有些燥热，度数并不高的酒精在他的体内一下子燃烧了起来。

“Honey，你今天怎么了？” Melissa是个敏锐的女性，她并不是胸大无脑的典型，也不稀罕与那些普通的小模特争名夺利，所以她才能够用她自己的资源获取更大的利益。

“没什么。”Bucky把目光又转回到他面前的酒杯上，“我在观察四周的情况。”

“轻松点。”Melissa又叫了一杯酒，“你难道真的信了那些传闻？”

“警惕一些总没错。”Bucky面无表情地说道。

“Oh，看看这是谁！我们的Melissa！”一个女人从人群中挤了过来，一把抱住Melissa。两个女人一番寒暄后，那个叫做Betty的女人邀请Melissa和Bucky去她那里坐着聊。

“James？”Melissa走出几步才发现她的男伴没有跟上来。

“你去吧。”Bucky的表情有些奇怪。

“别扫兴啊！” Melissa转了回来一把拉住Bucky，“Come on！”

Betty已经在她的位置上拍着坐垫招呼他们了。

“我站着就好……”Bucky还没说完就被Melissa一把拽到了沙发上，他皱着眉头发出一声闷哼。

幸亏音乐声很大，没有人在意到。

Bucky向角落望去，保镖已经不在那里了，他不由地有些紧张，club里有太多的人，闪烁的灯光也降低了视觉可视范围。

但是他知道那个人一定在可以看见自己的地方，因为——Bucky浑身战栗了一下，哦，不——“James？”Melissa抬头看了看又重新站起来的男伴露出了疑惑的表情。

“我去一趟卫生间。”Bucky说。

希望Melissa没注意到自己已经烧红的耳朵，Bucky一边挤过扭动着的男男女女，一边向卫生间的地方走去，因为被不同的人推推挤挤的原因，Bucky身上的衬衫正在不停地摩擦着他的胸口，这让他的呼吸不由更粗重起来。

好不容易推开卫生间的门，太幸运了，Party才刚刚开始，还没有什么人需要占用这个地方。

Bucky用手撑住水池，他抬头看了一眼镜中的自己，不止双耳已经红透，他的脸颊上都浮起了一片不正常的红晕，“该死的，Steve……”Bucky咬了咬牙，找了个隔间走了进去，他正准备关上门的时候，有一只大手挡在了门与隔板之间。

“你在这做什么呢，先生？”保镖拉开了隔间门，高大的身体将Bucky笼罩在自己的阴影里。

“你！”Buccky瞪了他一眼，按住他的脖子将他拖进一个热烈的吻里。

“你可以考虑换个代号，士兵。”保镖的墨镜在激吻中被嫌弃它碍事的Bucky摘了下来，Grant，哦不，Steve微笑着把Bucky推进隔间。“鉴于你是这么热情。”

“把那东西拿出来。”Bucky皱着眉头说，他微微喘着气，为了让自己呼吸地更舒服一些，他将两根手指插进领口拽了拽，不自觉地将臀部靠在马桶的边缘蹭着。

“什么东西？”Steve看着Bucky的眼睛里似乎闪着星光。大家都以为美国队长是个七十年前老古董，但他们一定都忘了美国队长也有着4倍的学习能力，当然，包括任何方面。

“你没告诉我那东西会动。”Bucky没发觉自己眼神里氤氲着水气的时候对Steve的杀伤力有多大，他的话里带着委屈的鼻音和不由自主的闷哼，他贴着Steve不耐地摩擦起来。两人都感觉到了隔着西装裤里对方硬起来的凸起。

Steve几乎为此发狂，是了，无论Bucky是否恢复了70年前的记忆，他都无法改变自己动作中的一些微小细节，那是埋藏在他身体里的，只属于Steve的——Bucky抓着Steve的双臂将脑袋埋在对方的肩膀上，用干燥的嘴唇若有若无地吻着他，时而伸出舌头舔舐着他的露在衬衫硬领上方的皮肤。

Steve使用了4倍的自制力才没有不顾一切按倒Bucky，他们待会还有一场party要出面呢。

Steve的手指划过Bucky勃起的阴茎时引起了对方溢出的呻吟，“我帮你。”Steve对着Bucky的耳朵低声说，然后他缓慢地解开了Bucky裤子的皮带。

金属搭扣的脆响似乎提醒了Bucky什么，他放开Steve退了半步，“不行，”他喘着气摇摇头，“会有人进来的。”

Steve的眼神中似乎闪过了什么，但他什么也没说，被松开的裤子被挂在Bucky的臀部显得摇摇欲坠。“别担心。”Steve说，他上前一步一把将Bucky的裤子一直褪到膝盖，“你等不了了，不是吗，Bucky？”他一边说着一边将手掌覆上了Bucky在空气中颤抖滴水的性器，另一只手隔着衬衫搓揉着Bucky敏感的乳头。

几乎是在Steve用他那能该死的性感的声音喊出Bucky的名字时，Bucky就倒在Steve的怀里颤抖着射在了Steve的手心里。

“我没想到你这么快。”Steve似乎有些惊讶，但是他们俩都知道，Bucky由于此前的“小动作”已经硬了很久了。“似乎你的问题解决了，我很高兴帮到你，Bucky。”他放开了怀里的人，转身走出了隔间。

“别走，Steve。”Bucky吃了一惊，这就结束了？

“你还想要做什么？”Steve一边洗手反问道，好像他裤子里的那个不是什么问题一样。

“帮我拿出来。”Bucky试着自己探进后穴摸索那个不停震动的小东西，但是金属手指只是把那东西推得更深，而且——“嗯啊……”那东西被Bucky推到了前列腺附近，突然的刺激让他忍不住大声呻吟出来，刚刚发泄过的阴茎又有逐渐充血的迹象。

本来已经很难受的Bucky猛地感受到体内的那家伙震动的频率又增大了，快感像潮水一样将他淹没但是却又差了那么一点点，Bucky知道那是Steve搞的鬼，他怎么神差鬼使的就同意他的丈夫在他身体里放上这么一个玩意儿……

Steve一转脸就看见Bucky趴在洗手台上，翘起臀部对着自己的画面，他金属的那只手扒开了左侧的臀肉，另一只手正用三根手指在后穴里不断的抠挖，裤子挂在膝盖处，而他的上半身还完好地穿着那套Steve帮他挑的纯黑色西装，这一幕真是太过了……

“Buck，”Bucky听到Steve在他身后叫他的名字，同时还有一根热度高于平常的肉棒弹在了他的屁股上。Steve抓住他的手腕将他的手指从身体里拉了出来，因为摩擦的快感，Bucky发出了舒服的哼哼声，接着他感觉到身体里的东西正在缓慢地向体外滑去，震动的感觉顺着他的肠道一路向外，这只让他的阴茎完完全全重新硬挺了起来。

Bucky用空闲出来的手去抚慰前面的兄弟，他体内的东西随着“叮”的一声，就被完全拿出来了。

“看。”Steve将那个金属球递到Bucky面前，水渍在灯光下显得有些斑斓。

Bucky不自觉地舔着本就已经十分鲜红的嘴唇，他抬眼看见镜子里自己潮红的脸只觉得这里的温度似乎越来越高了。他能看见Steve正在用阴茎轻轻拍打着自己的屁股，从臀缝里慢慢地划下去，接着他感觉到那熟悉的阴茎头正在小心地撑开自己后穴的外侧括约肌。

就像干旱后终于迎来了期待了很久大雨，Bucky不满足于Steve慎重的举动，他主动向后顶去，想要加快这个进程，“我完全准备好了，Steve。”他不耐地说道，“那东西不就是这个作用吗？”

“我不想伤害你，Buck。”Steve倾身吻了吻Bucky的后颈，Bucky小辫的杂毛刺地他有些痒，但他喜欢这个触感，不如说，Bucky的每一处都令他爱不释手，所以他又蹭了两下，同时按住Bucky的腰，以均匀的速度用力捅了进去。

当他整根埋入Bucky体内的时候，两人同时发出了一声叹息。Steve等了几秒，直到Bucky开始自己挪起屁股的时候才抽了出来，他几乎完全拔了出来，但是马上又坚定地捅了回去。

囊袋与臀肉拍击的声音清脆而又令人感到羞耻，Bucky被Steve的力道撞地至向前冲，他双肘撑在洗手台上，闭起眼睛让所有的感官都集中到了下半身。

他能感觉到Steve突出的肉筋，龟头的形状，从他的肠道擦过，每次都狠狠地碾过他的敏感点，他几乎可以想象到Steve脸上的表情，他因为情欲渲染而转为深蓝色的双眸，纤长的睫毛，他的手正扣在自己的腰上，从黑色衬衫下面探过去，牢牢地握着自己，这么重的力道大概会留下痕迹，但是这里的皮肤除了Steve和他自己，大概没人能够看到。

“你设计好的，Steve。”Bucky在呻吟的空隙中说道。

“You always got me.”Steve并不比Bucky好到哪里去，他开始加快了速度，Bucky抚弄自己的速度也不由得快了起来。

当他们几乎都快大脑一片空白的时候，卫生间的门把手动了起来，Steve一把捂住Bucky的嘴，将他拖离水池，但是裤子半落不落的状态让他们没法在门被打开前躲进隔间。

Bucky紧张地猛缩了起来，他几乎是同时就频临了高潮。

但是门外的人却没有推开门，门口低语的声音没法让人听清楚他们到底在说什么，但是脚步声停留了一会儿就离开了。

Bucky一下子呼哧呼哧喘了起来，巨大的羞愧感和紧张感让他体内一阵紧缩，Steve再次运动起来的时候，他们俩都知道快要到了。

“Oh god,Steve……”Bucky叹息着射了出来，他的脑海中像是炸开了一艘航空母舰，他能做的只有颤抖着紧紧靠近Steve的怀里。

 

“你怎么去了那么久？” Melissa有些嗔怪地说道。

“出去抽了根烟。”Bucky顺了一下西装的下摆，坐回了沙发里。

 

“要不是我帮你们守着门，估计你们明天就能上报纸头条。”

“谢谢。不过是你先挑事的。”

“我只是好心帮了一把冬兵！”

“那不好玩，Stark。”

“我觉得今年的奥斯卡金奖应该颁给James。”

Steve将目光投向远处陪着女伴的Bucky，他正拿起一杯酒送到自己嘴边，似乎是感应到了Steve的注视，他冲着Steve的方向微微笑了一下，只是那笑容转眼就被酒杯掩盖。

“我说，我之前给你的那个Stark牌跳蛋好用吗？”Steve又被捅了一下，“老冰棍，你现在笑得像个傻蛋，好吧，我姑且认为这是对我的肯定吧。”

 

**-EP 04 END -**


	5. Jealous III

*本集故事发生在Steve和Bucky确定关系之前。

 

“你到底怎么了？”Steve忍不住在走廊拐角把冬兵按在墙上。

“Nothing。”Bucky推开Steve，将领子拉了拉，把面罩重新卡在脸上。

“嘿，你们两根老冰棍是在21世纪里迷路了吗？”发现有人落下，铁人又折返了回来。“不过说实话，Fury那老家伙确实把这搞得有点曲折。”

“Steve他，”冬兵的声音从面罩里传出来，听起来有点闷闷的，“去了一趟卫生间。”然后头也不回的走向铁人的方向，看也没看那个愣住的美国队长。

“你们吵架了？”铁人戏谑的声音就算经过处理，听起来依然带着浓浓的八卦味道，“别在意，一场性爱就解决了。”他与美国队长并排走在最后。

“我们不是你想的那种关系！”Steve着急地反驳说。

“别否认了，Cap，现代社会并不怎么介意两个男人是一对。”

“Iron Man，我们在执行任务，这并不是一个适合胡侃的场合。”Steve最终只能板起脸来才能阻止铁人把这个话题继续下去。

他看了一眼走在前面的冬兵，不知道Bucky有没有听见刚才的对话，他几乎可以确定冬兵就是因为这些流言蜚语才对他突然冷淡起来的。谁不知道当年的James Barnes笑起来可以带走大半个酒吧的未婚女性，就算冬兵并没有完全回复记忆，但是Steve很确定，挚友的内里还是喜爱女人，并且也仍然受女人欢迎。他至今单身的原因大概只是因为自己一直紧紧跟在边上。

Steve承认，他从豆芽菜的时候就没法把Bucky从自己的春梦里赶走了，眼睁睁地看着Bucky楼抱着那些姑娘并微笑亲吻，并不是一件容易的事情。70年后，他也许可以控制住自己的感情，但是最开始找到冬兵的时候Bucky的状况令他完全没法丢下那个人。Tony好心地把他们俩安排在了同一个楼层，但是这只加深了Steve对Bucky的感情。

 

从三天前开始，Bucky突然不再搭理他了，剩下Steve做的饭菜、错开他们的晨跑和锻炼时间、回了复仇者大厦就把自己关在房间里……刚才他提出要求一个人出外勤的时候Steve终于忍不住爆发了。

Steve回忆了三天前在冬兵身上发生了什么。一切都很普通，他们起床、在厨房里碰见对方、问好、晨跑、对付外星人，Bucky还照顾了他的背后，Steve为他们彼此之间的默契感到高兴，然后他们一起返回神盾局做战斗汇报。

会议结束后，Steve被Sharon叫住了，他只在这个时候暂时与Bucky分开过。

 

Sharon喜欢Bucky。

Steve有些没反应过来，Peggy的侄女偷偷叫住他只是为了询问该如何向冬兵提出邀请，毕竟冬兵看起来并不那么容易被搭讪。但他是Steve的老朋友，而且他们现在依然看起来很亲近，“Peggy姑妈说你们从以前开始关系就很好，所以我想来问问你。”

Steve犹豫了几秒钟，他以前也有碰到过这种情况。过于羞涩的姑娘会先来找他希望找到可以接近Bucky的方法，但他不是很确定自己是否还能够那样把Bucky推给别人。

“抱歉，如果你们两个已经……哦，当我没说。”见Steve自顾自陷入了沉思，Sharon摆摆手，有些遗憾，她听说过关于美国队长和冬兵之间的传闻，只是从没人确认过这一点。

“不，只是我不知道Bucky有没有准备好，以前Hydra对他并不怎么样。”Steve解释说。

“我感到很难过。”Sharon理解地点点头，然后他们友好地抱了抱，Sharon离开前吻了吻Steve的脸颊，“谢谢你。”她说。

 

几个小时后，当他们回到复仇者大厦，Bucky突然一个人回房了，Steve没能把他叫来参加每周固定的电影之夜。

Steve的心底隐隐地猜到Bucky是不是听到了他和Sharon的对话，他也许并不太了解这个70年后的科技世界，但是他并不笨。

Bucky大概是对他自私地将自己与其他人隔离开来感到生气，他也许是对自己默认他人对他们之间不正常关系的行为感到生气，他也许察觉到了Steve对他的感情感到恶心却又不好说出口，无论是哪一种，都令Steve感到心底积郁地厉害。

 

Steve组织了一场四人约会，叫上了Bucky，Sharon带上了神盾局的另一个姑娘。

“我大概知道你喜欢会什么样的。”Sharon偷偷跟Steve说，她挤了挤眼睛。

如果他不是已经爱上了Bucky，估计会觉得Sharon带来的姑娘很不错。Steve微笑了一下，算是回应，他今天只是出来陪Bucky的。

Bucky穿着连帽衫，戴着一顶鸭舌帽，将微长的棕发在脑后扎成了一个小揪。他面无表情地坐在咖啡厅靠里的位置上，冷冷地盯着站在门口说话的Steve和Sharon。

接下来的“约会”过程简直可以称的上是一场灾难。

Steve一直太过于关注Bucky 的状况，忽视了本该陪同的女伴，而Bucky却对他的关心嗤之以鼻，他不断在Steve和Sharon之间制造麻烦。Steve让Bucky给Sharon带去一个雪糕，Bucky干脆地把那个甜点直接捏碎了在手里，“抱歉，我不太能控制力道。”他满不在乎的说，双眼盯着Steve舔了舔手指上香草味的雪糕汁。

Steve再迟钝也感觉到了Bucky对他的敌意，他大概真的挺喜欢Sharon的，Steve心想，Bucky误会他们了。

 

“你今天不该那样对待女士。”他们一起回到了复仇者大厦，Steve终于无法忍受两人之间如此压抑的气氛。

Bucky用鼻孔打量着他。

Steve叹了一口气，“你对我有不满，可以说出来。”

“你说我们以前也做过这个。”Bucky终于开口说，“四人约会。”

“是的，虽然不太成功，但是起码我们没有让女士过得不愉快。”

“James是个懦夫。”

“你说什么？”

“James是个懦夫。”

“你不能这样说你自己，Buck。”

“我不是他。”

Steve还想反驳的时候，电梯已经到了他们共同分享的楼层。时间很晚了，其他复仇者不会无缘无故地过来打扰他们。

“听着Buck，”Steve劝自己更加耐心一些，他拉住了想要再次甩头一个人回到房间的Bucky，“我不知道你是从什么地方推断出来的，但你以前不是个懦夫。”

“他是个混蛋。”Bucky闷哼了一声。

“你到底是怎么了？”Steve用力把Bucky拧回来，他有些气愤，没人能够诋毁Bucky，就连他自己都不行。

“Fuck you，Steve！”Bucky低吼了一声甩开他，“You are mine！”

“什么？”Steve愣住了，他确认Bucky那句话后面没有跟着一个“mission”。

Bucky突然就扑了上来，Steve下意识地微曲膝盖降下重心，他想好了足够多的方法可以应对Bucky的进攻并且不会伤害到对方，但是他马上就发现冬兵并不是想要打架，因为那只金属手掌贴在他右耳根下，Bucky扔掉了头上的帽子，将自己的嘴按在Steve的嘴唇上，冲击力使Steve尝到了嘴里隐隐的血腥味。

“You are mine！”Bucky在碾磨Steve的下唇时又强调了一遍，他将Steve推推搡搡地一直到Steve的背顶在了墙上，“James那个懦夫，他什么都不敢说！”他愤怒地撬开Steve的双唇。

“Buck！”Steve震惊地推开他，“你知道你在做什么吗！”

“我失去记忆了不代表我失去了自我。”Bucky有些狼狈地退开半步，用手背擦了擦嘴上亮晶晶的部分，他的眼神向下瞟去，“你有反应，Steve。”

被点名的人眨了眨眼睛，他深吸了一口气，“我喜欢你，Buck，这很正常。”

“你们两个懦夫！”Bucky咬牙切齿地说，又再次扑了上来。

他们互相激烈地撕扯着对方的衣服，Steve用力地吮吸着Bucky的嘴唇，他们之间充满了粗重的呼吸声，互不相让地侵入对方的口腔，品尝刚才粗暴擦破的伤口。Bucky的一只手按在Steve的胸口上，坚实胸肌像是具有吸附魔力的地方，他摸到了那个小巧的凸起，恶劣地用食指和中指夹住它揉捏个不停，Steve因此而用鼻子发出哼哼声。

金发的男人毫不示弱地将手插进Bucky的瘦身牛仔裤腰带里，大拇指在他的腹肌上按压，另一只手则急匆匆地解开Bucky的皮带。

Bucky配合着摇晃臀部让牛仔裤从自己身上滑落下去，他因为Steve覆在自己下体上的手掌而叹息。Steve扯掉了他的内裤，左手用力地搓揉着他结实的臀肉。

Steve温暖的手心贴着Bucky的阴茎表面，手指抚过凸起的经络，不时用指尖擦过龟头上的小孔。Bucky下意识地挺动胯部，让自己在Steve的手中来回穿动。

“上帝啊……”Steve呢喃着说，他一个转身，两人的位置因此掉了个方向，Bucky闷哼一声，放开Steve的唇舌，勾过头去吮吸他的耳垂。温暖潮湿的舌头顺着耳廓的凹陷细细地舔过每一个角落，轻微的酥痒感引得Steve呻吟着缩了缩脖子，但是Bucky的双手将他的头部牢牢地控制在自己的手里。

Steve加快了手里的速度，他不时用无名指和小指按压Bucky性器下方的阴囊，Bucky的前液沾湿了他的手指，有一些还在激烈的摩擦中蹭在他裸露的小腹上。他的左手不自觉地加重了力气，Bucky的屁股上因此留下了红色的印痕，但这现在只让Steve更加兴奋了起来。

Bucky用力在他的手心里顶弄了两下哼哼着射在了两人之间。

“去我房间。”Bucky拽着Steve的脖子，踢着腿将挂在小腿上的裤子完全脱掉。

“遵命，中士。”Steve轻轻咬了咬Bucky的鼻子。

“你穿的有点多，Steve，这不公平。”Bucky拉住Steve的裤带，他摸到Steve被束缚在休闲裤里的硬挺，“我一直不知道它有这么大。”他舔了舔嘴唇。

Steve的视线流连在Bucky鲜红湿润的嘴唇上无法挪开，因为刚才的亲吻它们显得更加诱人。

 

润滑剂的管子被Bucky从床头柜的抽屉里翻出来，丢在床上，滚了两圈弄皱了床单。

“Oh……Bucky……”Steve注意到那东西被用过了。他一时间不知道自己该用什么样的表情来面对这个。

所以，Bucky经常用到这东西吗？

仅仅只是想像Bucky趴在床上抚摸着自己的样子，Steve就已经觉得那太过了。

“你在走神，Steve。”Bucky不满地说，他的嘴流连在Steve的脖颈附近，手掌按压着对方的胸肌和腹部起伏的肌肉，“还要继续吗？你还没有释放。”他微微抬起脚，用自己的左腿根部摩擦着Steve下身鼓起的那一块。

“我只是，只是太惊喜。”Steve重又寻着Bucky的嘴唇，他像是根本吻不够那里。

“Fuck me，”Bucky开始急匆匆地拉扯他的裤子，“punk。”

Steve乐于让Bucky掌握这一切的节奏，湿热的呼吸喷在他的腰腹部，有些痒。那些令人酥麻的感觉被他的超级战士血清放大了四倍，转化为更加高昂的欲望逐渐集中到下腹。Bucky的舌头绕着他的肚脐转了一圈，然后连同Steve的内裤一起扒开。

Steve已经充血了很久的性器硬邦邦地弹了出来，打在Bucky的下巴上，发出轻微肉与肉接触的声响，留下一块湿痕。

Bucky推了Steve一下，另一个知趣地躺在了床上。紧接着，床的另一侧也陷了下去，是Bucky跪在那儿。

冬兵用右手来回撸了几下，美国队长的前液使他自己的龟头看起来亮晶晶的。

“Poor guy。”Bucky叹息了一声，然后伸出舌头，用一种非常缓慢的速度从Steve的马眼上扫过去。

Steve被刺激地呻吟着拱起背，却又被Bucky按了回去。接着他就感到自己的阴茎被Bucky温暖的口腔包围住了。

Bucky将嘴张到最大，Steve的尺寸让他有些吃力，但是这对于冬日战士并不算什么困难。他缓缓地吞进Steve一直没顾得上照顾的部分，吸附着双腮努力模仿着某种潮湿的环境。直到Steve的蘑菇头顶住自己的咽喉才把那根凶器吐出来，他尝到一丝咸咸的味道，Steve的味道，这令他微笑起来。

Bucky逐渐加快了速度，他不时把Steve的阴茎吐出来，然后用舌头舔弄它的表面，他偶尔会去吮吸坠在那下面的阴囊，将那两个小球挨个吸进嘴里，引得Steve下意识地顶弄腰臀。他不时只吞进头部，用嘴唇着重刮擦着伞部下方的凹陷，让Steve的阴茎在自己的口中弹跳。

Bucky伸手在床铺上摸索，那个已经有些被挤扁的管子终于被他握在了手里。

Steve被Bucky的集中攻击搞的大脑一片空白，他几次想抬起身子，都被Bucky按了回去。结果他只能用余光瞥见Bucky翘在后脑上的小辫子随着吞吐的动作在不停地抖动。

Bucky最后一次吐出Steve的性器，那上面沾满了前液和唾液的混合物，硕大的紫红色龟头部分让Bucky想到了他们接下来会做些什么，这不由地使他感到更加地燥热和悸动。他拧开润滑膏的盖子，挤了一些在食指和中指上，半凝固的油膏体顺着他的指缝慢慢地流了下去。Bucky深吸了一口气，将手指按在自己的穴口。他一开始就插入了两根手指，异物入侵的感觉并没有那么好受，所以他低低发出一声呜咽。

“Oh，no，Buck，让我来。”Steve注意到了他的动作。他翻身将Bucky按住，示意对方趴在床上，他不禁有些困惑，因为Bucky看起来并不是那么有经验。

Steve轻轻拉开Bucky自己的手指，蘸着已经被塞进内里的润滑膏，慢慢抚平入口处的褶皱，同时握上了Bucky再次勃起的阴茎。

一根手指慢慢地探进了半截，极具耐心地安抚着里面的每一寸肠壁，Bucky哼哼着放松下来。Steve拉过一个枕头塞到Bucky的腹部下面，拖过他的大腿让他将屁股抬得更高一些。

当第二根手指加入的时候，Steve已经能够没有障碍地整根埋入了，他稍稍屈起手指的前端以增加刺激。Bucky的内部潮热而又紧致，他不禁联想到如果此刻是自己埋在他体内该会是怎样的感觉。

Bucky突然大声呻吟了起来，扭了一下腰整个人软了下去。Steve下意识地又按了按他刚刚摩擦过的地方。Bucky扭动着，剧烈喘息起来，阴茎变得更硬，在Steve的手里跳动不停。

“啊……啊啊……”他发出无意识地喊声，“Steve……”带着浓重的鼻音，“Stop……that……”他挺起胸口，手指缩紧死死抓住床单。

“但是你看起来并不想要停下。”Steve知道自己找到了什么，他有节奏地插入手指，并加入了第三根，每一次都从那个足以引起Bucky兴奋的地方擦过，大多数时候他都只是故意忽视那里，但是按压的时候却都又重又准。

Bucky被一种强烈的快感刺激地几欲疯狂，他下意识地不断收缩着后穴，柔软的肌肉挤压着Steve的手指，仿佛在无声地尖叫，喊着“快一些！快一些！我要更多！”

“说出来，Buck，”Steve劝说道，“你不用压抑自己。”

“Oh，yes！”Bucky仰起脖子，臀部主动向Steve的手指伸去，“我要你！我要你！触碰我！更多！”

Steve俯下身子吻了吻Bucky腰部的凹陷，他用四根手指拼命地操着对方的屁股，直到Bucky高叫着再次射在他的左手里。“这只是手指，jerk。”

Bucky突然反手拉住Steve的右手腕，转过脸来看着金发的爱人，他的脸颊上由于刚才的高潮不可避免地染着绯红色，“停下，”他说——Steve注意到Bucky眼角的泪痕——“我要你。”他又舔了舔嘴唇，那里经过了他们激烈的亲吻显得有些肿，“我要你自己的家伙。”他又喘了两口，伸手摸索到了Steve一直卡在他臀缝里的阴茎，“填满我，Steve，没什么好害羞的，难道你不想要吗？”他用铁臂扒开自己的臀瓣，使已经扩张地足够良好的穴口更清晰地展现在Steve眼前，“我爱你，Steve，James也是。”

 

就算事先做好了扩张，想要完全塞进Steve的性器依然有些困难，但是经过初期的不适，被填满的充实感和对前列腺的直接刺激让快感来得更快。

Bucky几乎能完全感觉到Steve的心跳，通过那个与他紧密结合的部分，血液流动的声音在他耳边轰隆隆地回响，那是Steve，是的，Steve。Bucky满足地闭上眼睛。

Steve控制住自己没有因为Bucky体内出乎意料的紧致与温暖而运动，他紧张地看着Bucky的表情，直到确认对方放松了自己，他才尝试着慢慢将自己抽出来一些。

Bucky内壁摩擦、吸附他的感觉简直爽透了，Steve重重地顶了回去，Bucky满足地呻吟了起来。“快点。”他说，“快点，用力。”

世上没有比这个更火辣的语言了，Steve加快了臀部摆动的动作，他低头看着Bucky因为与他的胯部撞击而颤动的臀肉，在他的手掌揉捏下变形，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开了，随着抽插的动作而翻出一些嫩肉。

Bucky抬起身子，向后伸展手臂勾住Steve的脖子，把他拉近，他们接吻，彼此追逐对方的舌头。

Steve的耳朵里充斥着他们肉体相撞的声音还有润滑膏黏腻的水声，但是这些都是Bucky呻吟的伴奏曲。

他从来不敢想象会有这样一天，他拥抱着Bucky，手里抚摸的是Bucky的肌肉和光滑的皮肤，他会深深地埋在Bucky的体内，好像他们是同一个个体，他听着Bucky意乱情迷地念着他的名字，挺动臀部只为了让他埋得更深……

“I love you。”Steve说，他顺着Bucky的耳后吻到脖颈，轻咬着对方肩部后侧鼓起的肌肉块，吮吸背上的皮肤，他舔过Bucky左肩与金属接触部分的疤痕，那提醒着他要更加珍惜怀抱里的那个人。

Steve将Bucky转了个个，捞起他的腰让他面对自己坐在怀里。

Bucky顺势将胳膊搭在Steve的肩膀上，在他的脑后交叉。

Steve双手抱住Bucky的臀瓣，用力将他往自己的阴茎上撞击，Bucky随着动作发出难耐的声音，他硬邦邦的性器在双方的腹间弹动。

“我快……”Bucky仰起脖子，喉结不停地上下滚动。

“等等我。”Steve哼着咬住Bucky裸露出来的脖子。

高潮让他们的脑海一片空白，快感在他们之间炸开，时间仿佛停止了，Steve睁开眼睛看见他走在一片白色的沙滩上，没有战争、没有伤害、没有死亡，只有安宁和……他转过头看见Bucky靠在他的左侧，与他十指相扣。

他们已经浪费了70多年的时间，但是他们可以从现在开始珍惜这一切。

Steve眨了眨眼睛，轻轻吻在Bucky的额头上。

 

感谢上帝，冬兵的制服领子足够高。

Steve撑住额头，他昨天一不小心在Bucky的脖子上留下了足够明显的痕迹。

“你们和好了？”Steve被Tony突然冒出来的声音吓了一跳，“哦，我没有冒犯的意思，只是对队友的关心罢了。”Tony耸耸肩，将一个软管放在桌上，“Bucky说他的润滑膏用完了，我给他带上来。”

Steve觉得自己脸上的表情一定不太好看，因为Tony像被唬住了。

“这只是铁臂护理用的。”Tony解释说，“Cap，你没事吧？”

Steve觉得自己不太好。

 

-EP05 END-


	6. Concomitance

Steve从深沉的睡眠中逐渐苏醒，胸口上有些闷重，他很快反应过来那是Bucky搁在他身上的手臂，金属的那只。贴着他的那部分被捂得有些温暖，金属手指完全放松地搭在他的体侧。

Steve睁开眼睛，从窗帘中缝露出来的光线看起来不像是一个普通的清晨——天啊！我睡过了！

Steve猛地坐起身来，自从他从大西洋底的冰块里苏醒过来，他从来没有在早晨5点以后起过床，被迫躺在病床上的时候除外。

“Steve？”Bucky被他弄醒了，还在迷糊中的冬日战士用粘糊糊的鼻音哼哼着问，“几点了？”

“现在是，美国纽约，上午11点26分，Barnes先生。”带着英腔的声音，来自他们永远忠实的AI，Jarvis。

“让我睡到12点。”Bucky翻了个身，拉过被子盖住自己的脸。

Steve扶着额头坐在那，他忘记了，他在8个小时前跟Bucky结束完一次连续进行了五天的任务，期间，他们加起来的睡眠时间大概还不够两位数，就连体能过人的超级英雄都疲惫得不知道自己是如何爬上床陷入沉睡的。

Steve看着那道从窗帘缝隙漏进来的光线，它直直地印在被子上，照亮了Bucky露在外面的一小块皮肤。空气中的细小扬尘毫无规律地飘浮着，房间里很安静，只有Bucky重又陷入睡眠平缓的呼吸声。

哦，今天放假。

 

Bucky在12点34分醒来。

Steve正靠在床背上看书，Bucky瞥见书名，《基督山伯爵》。被子的边缘搭在Steve的大腿上，那里赤裸着，他没有穿内裤。

Bucky挪了挪身体，将嘴唇贴在Steve的大腿外侧。

“睡足了？”Steve放下书，他看向Bucky的眼神温暖而又充满笑意。

“我刚刚做了一个梦。”Bucky翻过身平躺回原来的位置，伸展双手将它们垫在脑后。

“关于什么？”Steve将书签夹在他刚刚看到的那一页，合上书页将它放在床头柜上。

“很冷。”Bucky说，但是他只说了一个词就停下了。

Steve怔住了，他只是一动不动地看着身边的人，而那个人直勾勾地看着天花板。

“我单独执行任务，在纽约。”

Steve悄悄松了一口气，他以为Bucky想起来了，而他不希望Bucky最先想到的是因为他没有抓住Bucky的手，害得Bucky摔下火车，那也是个很冷的日子。

“我看见一幢房子，两层的，它很熟悉。”Bucky的语调没有什么变化，他只是在单纯的描述，“我在一个房间门前的擦脚垫下面找到了门钥匙。”

“房间里没有人，但是在窗户前面放了一个画架，我看不清上面画了什么。”

“然后我去旧衣店买了衣服，毁了定位器，我不想被Hydra找到，他们发现我没有准时回去报道肯定急了。”

“我觉得我在找你，Steve。”

“最后呢？找到了吗？”

“我在一家玩具店的橱窗里看见了你的玩偶。”Bucky用这句话结束了他的回忆。

本不清晰的梦在他的描述中越来越清晰，Bucky开始清楚，那不仅仅是梦，那是他的回忆，在一次次反复的洗脑中被擦掉的回忆。

Hydra直到最后都不知道他到底为什么会在完成任务之后化妆成普通人只为了在城市里喝咖啡，Bucky假装他什么也想不起来了，大概由于他的状态并不稳定，Hydra居然相信了。

“我很……”Steve觉得自己应该在这时候表达一些什么。

“那只是个梦，Steve。”Bucky终于结束了与天花板上Jarvis的大眼瞪小眼游戏，将视线挪回到丈夫的脸上。“你不会当真了吧？”

“红女巫心情不好的时候也许我会当真。”

……“你在开玩笑？”

“如你所见，是的。”

“这不适合你，Steve。”

Steve笑了，他喜欢Bucky说话的语气，他也喜欢Bucky刚睡醒时有些沙哑的声音，他喜欢Bucky眼角的细纹和上翘的嘴角，而这些都比不上——

“You got me.”

 

冰箱上贴着值日表，那是Coulson贴上去的，“我不想每次都让自己觉得像是走进了垃圾场！你们是超级英雄，不是超臭英雄！”

“你为什么不说超乱？”Tony举手问。

“因为Clint的房间比厨房和公共休息室乱2的100次方倍。”Sam耸耸肩。

“新人！谁允许你说话了！”Clint挥舞着拳头跳起来。

“我妈妈刚做了一盒小饼干……”

“天啊！是给我的吗？！她真是一位贴心的女士！！！”

……

Steve拉开冰箱门想给他和Bucky找一些食物的时候注意到了今天的日期下面写了Barnes一个字，还被红笔标出来了。

他只扫了一眼冰箱就知道那个红圈的意思了，冰箱里已经空无一物，只剩下一盒鲜奶。但是Steve在把那个盒子拿起来的第一秒就知道里面已经空了。

“看样子我们得出去吃了。”Steve把盒子拿出来，挤扁，扔进垃圾箱里。

“好的。”Bucky刚往嘴里丢了一把彩虹硬糖，嚼得嘎吱作响，他注意到了Steve的目光，“我想这是Stark藏起来的零食。”他鼓着腮帮子解释说。“你要来点吗？”

“不。”Steve摇摇头，在心里的购物单上加上一袋彩虹硬糖，“你有什么想去的店吗？”

“肉。”Bucky把剩下的糖一股脑倒进了嘴里，然后睁大了眼睛看着Steve，好像他那么看着Steve就会变出肉来。

 

午餐很顺利，他们到达的时间已经错开了用餐的高峰期，店里零零散散地坐着几个客人。

Bucky吃光了他盘子里的牛排和薯条，最后才慢慢享用浇了蘑菇汁的土豆泥。

“你不用吃得这么快，我们不赶时间。”Steve把蔬菜沙拉推到Bucky面前。

“那我们可以去那家咖啡馆消磨时间。”

“什么？”Steve有些惊讶，如果Bucky提出要喝伏特加他都不会如此反应。

“Blue Coffee，十八街拐角的那家。”Bucky解释说，他开始吃那盘Steve推给他的沙拉，“布鲁克林。”

“那我们可以在从超市出来以后再去。”Steve扬了扬眉。

Bucky很少喝咖啡，现在是的，以前也是的。

 

超市的人也并不多，不知道是因为这是个周四的下午还是因为他们的运气不错。

Steve压低了帽檐，尽管如此，他也不想在难得的休息日里被认出来。Bucky就自得了许多，得益于他的面罩和战斗迷彩。

Bucky从冷冻区拿了足够多的肉类，几乎搬空了那个货架。

Steve有些哭笑不得，“这太多了，Bucky，我们一个星期吃不完这些。”

“你把Thor忘了吗？”

“他回Asgard了。”

“Hulk？”

“我更希望饭点的时候来的是博士。”

“所以你没法保证你到底该给博士准备晚饭还是Hulk。”Bucky轻轻推了他一下，“走吧，你杵在这挡着别人了。”

接下来，他们又为晚上的电影之夜买了足够多的爆米花和啤酒。

Bucky额外又拿了一些薯片和饼干，还有巧克力，Steve没有忘记补充那包也许Tony都忘记自己曾经藏起在厨房柜台下面的彩虹硬糖。

Steve在看见Bucky拎回几捆蔬菜回来的时候吃惊地张大了嘴巴。

“你总是强调的，”Bucky耸耸肩把那些绿叶菜丢进购物车，“而且博士也喜欢这些。”

“你注意到了？”Steve欣喜地问。

“哦，是的，我知道博士喜欢吃哪几种。”Bucky面无表情地把空出来的双手插进卫衣的口袋里。

“我真高兴。”Steve笑呵呵地拿起一瓶番茄酱。

“……”Bucky用余光盯着Steve剃成短寸的后脑勺，他当然不是仅仅关心了博士的食谱，Steve知道。

 

沃尔玛距离布鲁克林还有一段距离，而他们刚刚进行了一场大购物。但是这点小问题对于两个超级士兵来说根本不算什么。

Beth目瞪口呆地看着坐在她对面的两个男人，带着足以霸占整排地铁座位的超市塑料袋，那里面都鼓鼓囊囊地塞着各种食物。

这又是Bucky和Steve的幸运，地铁里的人并不多，所以Steve不用为占领了一整排位置而感到抱歉。

Blue Coffee是一家在布鲁克林开了有一些年月的老咖啡厅，这个位置在70多年前曾是一家家庭餐馆，他们的汉堡足料又便宜，当年的老板娘是个很和蔼的大婶，Steve有时候会给她画一些画来换取一两顿晚餐。

咖啡店里播放着舒缓的蓝调，只有窗边的餐桌边坐着一个戴着耳机正在噼里啪啦敲击键盘的年轻人。

“欢迎光临。”老板从柜台后面探出头来，但是他的表情一瞬间变得有些纠结，似乎有些确定又有些不确定的样子，“你们要喝点什么？”他拧着眉毛看看Bucky又看看Steve。

“Bucky？”Steve用胳膊肘顶顶丈夫。

“呃，跟你一样吧。”Bucky的注意力却不在Steve亦或是表情诡异的老板身上。

“那就两杯意大利，谢谢。”Steve只好把手上的东西放在地上才彻底解放出自己的一只手来掏信用卡。

Bucky丢下Steve走向了墙根角落的那张桌子，他手上的塑料由于运动而发出悉悉索索的声音，窗口的年轻人似乎很不满的样子瞪了他一眼。

Steve更加确定Bucky要求来这里并不是随机的。

“你们……不是逃犯吧？”老板把两杯热腾腾的咖啡推到Steve面前，“您的咖啡。”

“不！”Steve吃了一惊，“当然不是！你为什么会这么问？”

“我记得他，”老板说，“不过我那时候还是个小孩儿，这是我父亲的店。有一个下午，他就坐在那个角落的位置上，然后有一群全副武装的人冲进来把他带走了，他们踩坏了我最喜欢的兵人，所以我记得很清楚。”

“但是……我也有可能记错了……”店主迟疑地说，“他看起来很年轻……按道理那时候他应该也跟我差不多大……抱歉，我可能真的记错了。”

“没事。”Steve点点头，接受了老板的道歉。有一些事在他的脑海里逐渐成型，但是他还是不太明白这到底是为什么。

Bucky把头埋进墙角，伸着胳膊似乎在沙发背后掏什么东西。

“咖啡。”Steve把纸杯放在桌面上，然后将超市塑料袋逐个放下，“你在找什么？”

“Shhhhhhhhh——”Bucky回过头来对Steve撅撅嘴，然后他们都听到了咔哒的一声，有什么被掰下来了，听起来像是墙上的某些部分。

 

Steve和Bucky大包小包地回到复仇者大厦时正好赶上电影之夜开始的时间。

“你们终于回来了！！！”Tony大叫着跳起来，“我要你们作证！是不是Barton偷吃了我的彩虹糖！藏在厨房里的！”

“不，那是我吃的。”Bucky伸手从塑料袋里掏了掏，将那包新的糖果朝Tony丢了过去，“你们居然放任冰箱空着。”

“都是Hulk吃的。”Tony敏捷地接住那包糖，利索地撕开了。“他昨天晚上不知道怎么闯进了厨房。”坐在休息室另一侧的Banner无辜地摊开手。

“天啊！这是已经绝版的美国队长兵人！！！！”不知道从哪冒出来的Coulson像个小女孩一样叫起来，他的目光锁定在Steve放在导台上的那个盒子。

“你只能看看。”Bucky一步冲上前，将纸盒收进怀里，“好了，展览结束。”

“你们从哪买到的？”Coulson急切地询问道，他的双手紧紧抓着沙发背，似乎马上就能扯下两把棉花来。“告诉我吧，Please！”

“谁让他进来的？”Tony皱了皱眉头，“这是复仇者的电影之夜！你们不能让一个电击狂随意进出我的大楼！”

“Sir，Coulson先生享受与其他复仇者相同的权限。”Jarvis温和地解释说，“这是Potts小姐设定的。”

“那好吧。”Tony往嘴里丢了几颗硬糖，“把爆米花塞进微波炉，然后开始今晚的电影把，我快等不及了！”

“兵人……”

“No！”

“就一眼……”

“No way！”

“我用绝版卡片跟你换。”

“啧。”

Steve一边将冰箱用食物塞满，一边微笑着琢磨明天去找博士，告诉他Bucky开始恢复记忆了，也许这是个好兆头。

他最先想起的不是坠下火车，也不是在Hydra基地里遭受的非人待遇，而是他曾经无意识藏起的一个人偶。

他们曾经因为某些原因被迫分开，但是无论隔了多久，他都能再次找到他。

Steve从微波炉里取出已经冒出香气的爆米花，将它们倾倒在巨大的塑料碗里，Bucky已经跟Coulson达成了某种秘密的协议，因为他们已经不再争吵了。Bucky拆了包装盒，将美国队长的兵人抓在手里，放任自己陷在沙发里，Coulson坐在他的旁边，而另一边空出的位置明显是给自己留下的。

“爆米花好了，我们今晚看什么？”Steve端着碗走进人堆。

 

\- EP 06 END -


End file.
